


Eat And Grow Strong

by jossujb



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousins, Cute, Feeding, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of the axe Bifur doesn't always remember his cousins are old enough not to be force fed and mothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat And Grow Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Right, actually this could easily be just gen without any shipping involved, but I decided to list this under Bifur/Bofur because there's enough elements that can make some readers uncomfortable, so if a cousin-incest is a no-no you've been warned. But other than that interpret it as you like.
> 
> And yeah, I don't have beta nor my first language is English, but try to forgive me for it, because I am very sorry of it already.

"Oh knock it off! I'm not a babe anymore Bifur, you need to eat some yourself", cried Bofur pushing his cousin's hand away several times as he tried very hard to force feed him a slice of brown bread. From the looks of it he couldn't understand why his funny cousin wouldn't eat what was given to him, like he was doing so out of spite. Bofur just sighed as Bifur continued muttering something in low, incomprehensible Khuzdul and figured this was apparently one of those days.

Ever since the miserable mishap that was an orc axe Bifur had been more than a little _fuzzy_ , if you put it lightly. Lack of Common Tongue was the most obvious sign anyone could notice, but it was accompanied with a great variety of oddities, some harmless like eating Petunias straight from their pots - others were more severe.

There were times when something could trigger him into a mindless rage that had both Bofur and Bombur scared first times it happened, but all in all he still was _Bifur_. A bit different Bifur than before, but the need to protect his little cousins every way possible was still there. Never in his most frightening madness had he tried to hurt either Bofur or Bombur, and they were the only ones who could reach him and calm him down in his illness.

But it didn't mean Bifur ever dropped his role as a parental figure. Quite frankly his almost smothering mothering side almost compensated the times he was really out of reach, though Bofur wasn't sure if he was intentionally trying to redeem his darkest actions, or if it was just another side of his axe whooped brain. 

Either way, he attempted to look after them like they're naughty dwarflings, even if neither Bombur nor Bofur were so little anymore. Bombur had _doubled_ size, for Mahal's sake, since the accident! But Bifur didn't always seem to realize it at all. He made sure they wore all of their warm clothing if it was a chilly day ahead and kept checking their plates after every meal and huffed very loudly if anything was left, even if it was just dry bits of a lettuce.

But that was how it had always been, Bifur had taken care of them when ever other's couldn't or wouldn't in a world where most of their parents were either gone or working so hard they couldn't keep an eye on children. Bofur could easily  remember days hopping up and down on his cousin's knee, giggling and tucking his harsh black beard joyfully.

Those days Bifur had had many great stories to tell and words to express. Now all that was left was broken sentences in old Khuzdul no-one in the company fully understood. It wasn't completely sure if it was because he was using an old form of their ancient language, or if his strange rambles just didn't make any sense. There were no stories anymore, but Bifur didn't need much words to be completely devoted to make Bofur eat his bread, even if he had to make him chew it by force.

" _Bo - Fur_ ", Bifur said with his thickest accent hovering the bread around Bofur's face the way his dear old mother used to do.

"Y'kidding me, aren't you? Playin' old  "these lil'miners go deep in a mine" -trick with me? By Durin's beard you're ridiculous cousin", Bofur wrinkled his nose, but Bifur kept insisting like he was feeding a stubborn little dwarf-babe who would die if he didn't eat. You could see in his face that he was genuinely frustrated and worried and that made Bofur's heart wrench. 

Bofur might have reached adulthood quite a number of respectable years ago, but at this moment it didn't make Bifur's concern any less real. There was no need to be so foolishly worried, but to Bifur the need feed and love was as necessary and real as the buttered bread in his hands. His slightly mad brain would probably keep him worried forever if Bofur wouldn't do as he asked. 

"Well alright, you silly git you..." Bofur shook his head and snatched the bread with his teeth into his mouth. Bifur's eyes sparked in delight and he moved to pinch Bofur's rosy red cheek. He said something in Khuzdul, something very sweet but Bofur found it hard to listen as he was pulled towards his cousin's chest. There Bifur lulled him, kissed him and stroked the curve of his back giving Bofur shivers of embarrassment. But there was a hint of something old and familiar too. He felt like a child. 

Others in the company snickered from a far, Bombur laughed too and it made Bofur's face flush but he couldn't bring himself to struggle away from this awkward embrace.  Just holding somebody made Bifur seemingly happy and in addition Bofur hadn't felt as safe and secured in a long time. He had just gotten used to the fact he and Bombur had to take care of Bifur, that he had forgotten Bifur had always been there for him too.

Actually you could say Bifur was here _only_ for him and Bombur really. There probably wasn't any reason for him to go on a journey like this if his whole world - in a sense -  weren't on it... Though Bofur had hoped he would rather stay behind than go against Smaug like this, but Bifur wouldn't be anywhere where his cousins weren't. It just wasn't in his nature to let them go without him.

Some of the meaner people they had met many times after the accident often looked Bifur and said it would have been better if he had fallen in the battle than lived like this. They called his life disgraceful and there had been times when Bofur had thought the same. 

But not now.

Not now, no, he hadn't survived for nothing! Bifur had lived for Bofur and Bombur, because he just _couldn't_ enter their forefathers in great halls if the ones he cared most were still in need. And there were times when even a fully grown dwarf needs someone to hold. A family to lean on and somebody to love.

Thick fingers fumbled in his hair and Bofur swallowed the last bit of bread feeling young, ridiculous and loved.

"Thank you old fool", he said quietly and Bifur smiled wide. It had never been sure how much Bifur actually understood anything that was said to him, but at that moment it didn't seem to matter so much. Bifur put his nose against his cousin's and after all it was warm and not sad at all.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I listened "Somebody To Love" by the Jefferson Airplane the whole I wrote this? I think it's fairly obvious.


End file.
